Stefan's triangle
by Thetvdstories
Summary: After every up and down in the last 2 stories they finally combine into one epic love triangle. Who will he end up choosing in the end? Elena.. Or Katherine? Read it all to stay tuned and find out!
1. Chapter 1

STEFAN'S TRIANGLE  
CHAPTER 1(steferine/stelena)  
Katherine stands their in awe as she walks over "Stefan." he pushes Elena off after he DID kiss her back "Katherine... Elena..." Elena backs away next to Katherine and stairs at Stefan and for the first time Stefan doesn't just love Elena... he loves Katherine too he finds adventure with her but with Elena it's pure but he can't make it out... Elena slept with Damon... the one person He wanted to change. "I... I can't do this.." he says that is confusion not understanding why Elena had to kiss him why Katherine slept with him because both were amazing... both was something He can't take back something He doesnt want to take back "I'm sorry" and he walks out Elena looks at Katherine "I'm taking him away from you Katherine you don't deserve him you don't deserve what he has, his love and his compassion." Elena says as if stefan were right there and she started to smile "if you think that your wrong Elena. you slept with his brother, how the hell do you think you will get him back?" saying cruelly "Because he knows it's him... that he is what I want I never meant to sleep with Damon" she pauses "how is me sleeping with Damon any different than what you did 100 years ago Katherine?" Katherine laughs "because time heels all wounds just like compulsion" right then Katherine thinks about that night just before summer started "hi Elena, I'm Katherine." Elena stares at her "Katherine, stay away.." backing up "from me and Stefan." Katherine laughed "I won't stay away because after this summer goes by stefan will want me" she looks into Elena's eyes "your going to sleep with Damon and make sure Stefan finds out.. finds out you love Damon. and you will try everything to stay away until it's to much." Elena stands there as Katherine backs away and as elena stares at her... stares at her in daze of her compulsion.

CHAPTER 2  
suddenly Stefan is home and he needs blood but knows not to have it... he takes a drink as he drowns himself in thought and confusion... suddenly theres a slight knock at the door and he goes down to answer it "Elena..." she lets herself in "we need to talk." she says demanding it "okay... talk.." she stares at him "after everything stefan? it's your turn to talk..." suddenly Katherine appears out of thin air "yes Stefan, talk..." smiling seductively Elena rolls her eyes "i told you both I can't." Elena and Katherine give him the same look "I may hate Katherine, Stefan but you better start explaining because in sick of chasing for you when I don't know if your worth chasing for..." Stefan looks down "I love you both... I was in love with Both of you, but both of you did something to me that hurt me beyond either of you know. but if I'm not worth chasing for, Elena, then you should be happy I'm here because you did worst of all... I never compelled you I never did anything to ever harm you... you were everything I wanted... and you slept with Damon... I won't let that go." Elena stares at him... he turns to Katherine "you were my adventure.. in 1864 and you left me to die and become this. you compelled my fear, you came back and you still chose me. you were my adventure and so was Elena... and for now I can't chose." he walks away and Katherine looks at her "so you chose to fight." Elena crosses her arm "yeah and it's a fight I intend to win." Katherine laughs "So Stefan knows you love damon?" Elena looks down "I don't love Damon!" Katherine looks in her eyes "you love Damon.. and you WILL tell Stefan that..." Elena believes her for a second then slaps her "don't you ever try and compel me again" then Katherine looks at her necklace "fight all you want... we both know who will win" walking out Elena is left there standing... "I love Stefan... I love Stefan... I don't love Damon." she keeps repeating that to herself in a whisper as if shes trying to convince herself that what she's saying is true.-Rachel

CHAPTER 3  
Elena goes upstairs to where stefan is and walks in "Stefan. I didn't want to... I don't know why I did..." Stefan looks at her for the first time since he let her in... "don't explain yourself." she sits next to him "Stefan, you need to know I love you only you... I want to be with you forever and for you I'd die.." he smiles but only for a little "Elena... I'd never make you do that not for you to suffer like me." Elena looks into his eyes and kisses him. he kisses her back and it's a moment that makes her realize she didn't have to convince herself she loves Stefan because just being with Stefan makes her realize it's true... she wraps her arms around him and he leans her back on the bed. Elena feels like she won... no one can mess with this love.. Elena runs her hand across his chest, as he feels warm, it's like the sun.. the sun that shows there love is real. it all goes slow to enjoy the moments not race ahead... he kisses down her neck to her soft lips. he's happy she fought for him because now he realizes its Elena... always Elena. they are lying in bed next to eachother "I love you, Stefan." he smiles and takes her hand. he gets up to get her a drink. Stefan walks downstairs and sees Katherine and ignores her "so you chose her?" he stops "yeah Katherine I chose her. with her it's real." she gets made "and with me its not!? you broke my heart before I won't let you again!" he stops. "I didn't break your heart you cared about yourself and broke it by yourself." she stops and he walks away from her "why the hell can't she just listen to compulsion." she says to herself"what?" Stefan turns around "that's right stefan! I compelled her! I compelled her to sleep with Damon." he breaks a piece of wood from the chair and holds it to her heart "you wouldn't Stefan." she puts her hand on his cheek.. "you love me to much." she steps away from him and leaves... leaving him there.. Katherine gone and Elena upstairs... back into his daze he does love her... but it's always Elena. isn't it? -Rachel

CHAPTER 4  
Katherine leaves the house"you want a game Elena, your gonna get one" a few days pass since Elena and Stefan became one again as they were soulmate doing all they could together just wanting each other every second of every day. Stefan and Elena wake up side by side and arm in arm "we have school." Elena says in a groaning moan "you have school, I've graduated." she gives him a playful hit "and leave me all alone!" laughing together he leaves over and kiss her "never." she smiles and kisses him back "then you should tutor me." smiling and saying playfully not very referring to school... they kiss for a while until finally going to school... walking through the doors Bonnie walks behind Elena "we need to talk." stepping in between Elena and Stefan both giving her a puzzled look "we have a new girl." silence all around "who is it?" Elena blurts out. bonnie swallows hard "it's Katherine, she's telling people your cousins." Elena and Stefan both stop "you can't let her do anything!" Stefan's lays his hand on her cheek "I won't let her do anything, I promise." talking both protection, love, and sex. as Bonnie leaves Stefan and Elena stare at eachother then Katherine walks up behind her and whispers in her ear "don't get your hopes up, the game has just begun... and your behind." Katherine smiles and Elena pulls Stefan in and gives him a long passionate kiss then turns and stares at Katherine saying through her eyes "now who's behind?" and Katherine walks away. "what was that about?"  
"just a game.. don't worry."realizing Katherine's in all her classes she gets aggravated. school ends and they meet "Katherine you compelled me what makes you think Stefan will EVER take you back?" katherine laughs "you don't seem to get it do you? I have known stefan longer he fell in love with me before he ever knew you, he loves me too Elena." elena stands there and Katherine walks away leaving Elena alone in the dark... the fights begun and this is just the beginning. -Rachel

Chapter 5  
"KLAUS PLEASE STOP!" elena screams from the bottom of her heart- (flashback)- the beginning of a fight is what people say because they know the other person already has won, no one has won yet and it's far from over... Stefan is alone... until Katherine arrives... "you have to leave Katherine." turning away from her "oh stefan don't be like that" she touches his shoulder and he moves her hand "I live Elena, not you." she stands there "you know soon Elena won't be an option to you and I promise that."-(flash to the present)- Elena is crying and everything is in horror Stefan stands there in a daze and Katherine is there whispering in Elena's ear "every memory, every piece of love, every kiss, touch, hug, and moment will soon be gone." Elena starts to tear even more "he's strong he'll fight it I know-I know he can." klaus turns to her "of course he can but not forever." Elena runs to Stefan "Stefan! please! fight it! fight for us... for me.." she puts her hands upon his face and looks in his eyes "I know you Stefan... you can." he looks at her "I cant Elena.." katherine goes and pushes Elena away "NO! don't hurt her!" veins pop in his eyes and fangs appear in his mouth "stay away."  
"Ohh fiesty Stefan, I like it" she smiles and holds Elena perfectly so she can kill her if she wanted to "look at that Stefan I can erase every ounce of confusion, love, memory, moment, and kiss you ever had for this one girl.." he looks into Stefan's eyes "I want you to forget every memory.. kiss.. touch" Stefan screams "stop!" fighting the compulsion but the pain continues and klaus raises his voice all of this right Infront of Elena "feeling, moment, every ounce of love you have ever had for this one girl!" Stefan falls in pain fighting it fighting for Elena until he looks at her and whispers to her in her eyes "I love you" then all goes silent and every memory is gone silence breaks to screaming and crying "NO! STEFAN!" staring at her every memory is gone. -Rachel

chapter 6  
Stefan stands there and Elena sits there on the floor in tears, Stefan studies because it's down "are you okay?" asking sympathetically as if nothing is wrong she looks up "katherine?" Katherine comes from behind "nope" Stefan stands the in confuse meant. "what? but she...and your.." he takes a deep breathe "are you okay?" saying to Elena as she gets up "no." she stands up and walks out. "so stefan? miss me?" giving him a sexy smile "i thought you were dead?" she laughs and stands Infront of him"we don't always think the wrote things Stefan." he looks at her with anger "what happened Katherine! why would you lea-" she puts her finger on his lips so he quiets down "I've waited 100 years Stefan, don't talk." she leans in and kisses him. Elena stands there slightly peering through the door as she sees them kiss and starts to let out another tear "I'm going to make him remember, he has to remember..." Katherine doesn't realize the strongest thing he has ever felt is his love for Elena... it's not gone it has just been lost. and it needs to be found. days go by and by and Stefan is in school talking to everyone as normal making it believable they went through a horrible breakup but no one knows how bad it really is... "hey, your Elena right?" Elena pauses and stops in recognition of Stefan's voice "yeah" smiling but ready to burst at the same time "I need some help, you see my girlfriend, katherine, looks a lot like you and I needed to know what I sh-" Elena interrupts him "I don't care." the word girlfriend breaks her and she walks away Caroline comes up behind Stefan "you should talk to her." stefan stares at Elena walk away "I have a girlfriend, Caroline." says looking up to her "oh I know, and I don't like her, but Elena I like." she smiles "I don't know but there's something familiar about her." he stares at her as she laughs along in a daze as if she is the only sound he hears "and I'm gonna find put what it is." -rachel

chapter 7  
he goes and catches up with Elena "hey sorry about earlier I didn't know you were that" she finishes his sentence "bitchy? yeah, that's your girlfriend." she walks away "your hard to chase after" she turns and laughs "who said I wanted found?" he smiles and looks down then up again "how about we talk about this more later.. mystic grill after school?" he walks towards him "are you asking me out? I thought you had a girlfriend." she says smiling "maybe I do, but I thought id get to know you better" she starts to blush "I guess, it's a date."walking away he stands there as she calls Bonnie "Bonnie you have to get him a way to remember.." a sigh goes across the phone "I can't Elena it's impossible."  
"Bonnie please."  
"fine I'll try but I'm not saying it will work." she hangs up the phone and runs into Stefan on accident "im so sorry" she looks up and stares into his eyes as he stares into hers. she gradually gets up and they are just inches apart... about to kiss he backs away and walks away." she heads to the bathroom and starts to cry. Stefan hears her tears and starts to remember one thing... her kiss. he touches his lips... she walks out of the bathroom and he stares at her and walks over and kisses her he has to see if that's what he felt. it was. he pulls away "I've kissed you before." she looks at him "you've done more than kiss me" he stares at her "why don't I Remember?" she looks down and tears up as he wipes it away "what happened?" he repeats more curious than before "Lets just say we have history together." she walks away leaving him... why can't he remember. Elena skips the rest of the day and looks for his journals, Katherine is gone and she doesn't know when she will be back. Elena opens a cabinet door and sees an overflow of journals until her eyes wander to the one on the desk. she's walks over and pics it up skimming through some of the pages "dear diary, I met a girl..." "dear diary, I saved her from dying and I love her" "dear diary, I think I'm inlove with Elena Gilbert." she covers her mouth and starts to cry. this is how he will remember. his love for her is the key for breaking his compulsion -Rachel

chapter 8  
Stefan walks through his and Elena runs into the bathroom. he takes off his shirt and heads into the bathroom for a shower and Elena gasps. Stefan grabs a towel quickly and turns around "what the hell kath-" he looks at her more in depth "Elena?" she makes a nervous smile and waves "hi" she laughs a little bit and he smiles "I like your laugh" he stand there as she blushes in an awkward silence "I should go get something on." she looks down "I should get going.." she moves past him as she slides right Infront of him there eyes meet, and she quickly looks down and hurries out. heading home she gets her diary out "dear diary  
if every memory of Stefan were taken from me, u would still fall in love with him the very moment I saw him. and if every memory or me were taken away from Stefan, which it has, he would wander all over the world looking for something without knowing what he was looking for." she puts her diary down and sees Stefan out the window. she rushes down and opens the door for him "hi" they stare at eachother "can I come in?" she laughs "ya" she smiles "you can come in." he takes a step in "can we talk, about why you were in my house?" she gets him water and sits next to him "I was looking through your journal." he looks down she blurts out "it's not what it looks like, it was the only way." he looks at her "the only way for what?" she hesitantly touches his hand "for you to remember..." she gets up and gets his journal handing it to him as he reads through it in confuse meant. then looks at her "I don't understand how did I forget this? how do i remember?" she looks at him "love" they slowly lean in and he kisses her. he leans over her and his hand travels down her waist. he lifts her up with her legs wrapped around him and they head to her room. it's passionate and amazing. one by one a memory flutters back into his mind making every moment more precious pulling apart in her bed with her head on his chest "I remember" -Rachel

chapter 9  
Elena smiles brightly and wraps her arms around him bare chest, and he entwines his finger through her hair "I love you." she looks up. "stefan, how will we tell Katherine?" he takes a deep breathe "I won't, we're going to play her like she played us." Elena looks up toward him "are you sure that's a good idea? what if-" Stefan interrupts her "don't worry about the what ifs." Elena starts to sit up with her sheets wrapped around her "I can't not worry about them stefan, they are always there." he sits up next to her and wraps his arms around her body which has gotten cold. he lifts up her chin and looks into her eyes "what if I hadn't remembered? then I'd just fall in love with you again. " they come together not fully kissing. " our love was instantaneous, Elena, I won't let anything ever happen to it." he gives her a warm, tender kiss. then the next moment Elena opens her eyes and finds herself lying in a hospital bed with Stefan standing above her not quite making out the figure "Stefan...?" he stands up and goes over to her "are you okay? I tried to get them to call your brother, Jeremy is it? he's on his way." she sits up slowly "what happened?" he hands her a water as she tries to fight back the pain."I found you lying outside the school, the doctor said you took a bad fall." the doctor walks in "I need to run a few tests, if you don't mind." moving to where Stefan was, the nurse brings out a clipboard "mind telling your name?" Elena sits up a bit taller "Elena Gilbert." the nurse writes it all down bringing her to the last question, "and could you tell me what the date is, Elena?" Elena sits there thinking for a second "november... 24th?" the nurse looks at her in a confused way then writes it down. "actually sweetheart its the 21st." the nurse walks away and Elena sits there confused, but that's the day Stefan was compelled, as she finally looks at Stefan. "do you know who I am?" he looks at her "I know I found you lying there, that's all..." a tear falls down her cheek. he didn't remember, it was all just a dream.-Rachel

chapter 10  
a tear falls down Elena's cheek, and she quickly wipes it away. "You should go, Stefan, I don't want to keep you." Elena says acting strong even though inside she is ready to fall apart. Stefan stands up, and kisses her forehead. As he kisses her, her entire body tenses up, and he feels it. Pulling away he tells her "Feel better." As Stefan walks out the door, Jeremy comes in. Rushing towards Elena "Are you okay?" She nods not ready to answer because her voice is shaky from the pain she feels in her heart. Swallowing down her pain in a fierce gulp she manages to get the words "Just a headache." out. Jeremy asks if she wants food or anything, but she just wants to be alone away from all of this. Jeremy leaves the room. Leaving Elena alone and vulnerable. Her mind drifts of into space as a figure appears in the doorway "doctor?" saying vaguely , drifting back to sleep. A click-clack of black stiletto heels make there way to the side of the bed. "Such a shame, you didn't even get to play your part in the game." It's Katherine's voice, but Elena is to far asleep to do anything. The nurse walks in, and Katherine looks at her "I'm going to take this girl out of the hospital, and you'll make sure no one stops me." The nurse nods, and brings Katherine a wheel chair. Soon enough Elena and Katherine are at Elena's house where she wakes up. Elena shakes her head awake "What? What's going on?" She looks up and sees Katherine's face in a smile. Walking around Elena "So, now that step one in my plan is complete. It's time for step two." Elena tries to get up, but she can't. "Don't even try, Elena, your stuck until I say otherwise." Elena sits there helplessly "What's step two?" Katherine stops in front of her, and smiles "I'm glad you asked." Katherine rolls up her sleeve, and forces her blood to Elena's mouth until Elena can't fight away anymore. -Rachel

chapter 11  
Blood drips from her mouth when suddenly Stefan appears at the door. Katherine smiles, and licks the blood from her finger. "come and have a bite Stefan." He looks at Elena and sees the pain and fear in her eyes. something is drawing him to say now, but compelling him to go and drain her limb by limb. "no." Katherine pouts her face, and takes another lick from her finger. Walking towards Stefan "Fine, if i can't hurt her physically then I guess visually will do." Katherine puts on a seductive smirk, and kisses Stefan. sooner than later it gets hot. Stefan's shirt is off and Katherine's is about to. Elena shuts her eyes hating this. She just wants to be with Stefan. Stefan slides of Katherine's shirt, when finally Elena yells "stop!" Katherine pulls away, and walks Infront if Elena leaning over her."fine, but trust me you just made the wrong choice." Katherine pulls out her phone, Giving klaus the sign to come. He walks in. "what the hell is this." Elena tries to fight to get out, but she still can't. Klaus steps Infront of Stefan "remember" Elenas eyes go wide as Stefan looks at her in compassion as every memory floods back. He starts to walk towards Elena, but Katherine holds him back " no no no, not yet." Katherine walks to Elena, and whispers to her "I told you you'd regret that decision." she steps behind Elena and snaps her neck. A silence fills the room as Stefan runs to her. This can't be happening. Not yet, Not now. -Rachel

chapter 12  
"Now's your chance, Stefan. You have to chose." Elena is lying there unconscious of what she is about to become. Stefan stands up and slams Katherine against the wall. Stefan stands close to her with both hands on the wall "Your a psychotic, manipulative bitch. If you think I will ever love you again, then your delusional, Katherine." Katherine walks her fingers up his chest "that's the funny thing, Stefan. You still love me." she leans in closer to him. "No matter what I do, somewhere deep down still loves me." she puts her hand on his chest. Manipulating him over and over to what she wants. She leans in to kiss him, and as their lips touch, Elena gasps, and Stefan runs over to Elena. Forgetting about what just happened. He puts his arms around her as she cries "it's going to be okay. we will get through this." she leans up with an excruciating head ache while every bone in her body aches for blood. Katherine walks over "I hate to break this up, but Stefan has to come with me." he releases Elena and states at Katherine "I'm not going anywhere with you." Katherine smiles "You have no choice, Stefan." Elena takes Stefan's hand "He's not going." a door slams shut "I wonder who that is Elena? maybe Jeremy?" her eyes go wide as Katherine brings him up here. "either Stefan comes with me or your brother dies." Stefan and Elena look at eachother. Finally Stefan gets up, and walks away with Katherine. Not able to look back. "What do you want." she smiles "Is that question even necessary?" she stops and turns towards him "I want you." he steps close to her "well that's really insignificant, considering I want nothing to do with you." they are so close it's almost she feels his heart beat. "Meaner and Stronger, really is a sexy look on you." the next thing he knows Katherine is kissing him, until he pushes her off "I'm here because of Elena not because of you." she fixes her hair "Fine, then come with me." arriving at the boarding house "why are we here, Katherine." she looks at him "For this." -Rachel

chapter 13  
she closes the door behind her. Inside the house is a room filled with compelled girls. "Drink up." he stares at her "Why are you doing this." she looks at him "Because I want you, and I hear you were quite the badass ,Stefan" she smiles and touches his chest "You have two choices, one" she grabs a girl and punctures a pierce in her neck as blood drips out. Stefan's eyes start to pop. "free will, or you can turn it off." he stands there trying to resist every bone in his body, every urge, everything that is telling him not to. "tik tok, Stefan". he thinks about Elena and how she could never see him like this. Elena is the only thing stopping him. he can smell the blood like every drop goes into his mouth. The veins in his eyes start to Pop out, and his fangs start to grow inch by inch. Pain surges through his body until everything gives out. rushing to the puncture in the girls neck. draining every ounce of blood from the one girl until she falls. one by one he takes out each girl. Pilling them up one by one. Wanting more and more every bite. Until each drop of blood is gone. Katherine walks over to him. "that's what I thought." she lifts up his chin and kisses him. He pulls away, then she grabs his face and kisses him. soon faster and faster until, and soon enough he's a ripper. -Rachel

chapter 14  
every bone, every muscle, every strength, and every weakness tells him to keep drinking every last bite. "make it stop." she walks around him "we both know thats not really what you want." she takes his hand "let's get away from here. away from everything," putting her hand on his chest "tying you here." she runs her hands through his hair and kisses him. he pulls away "I can't." she looks at him then forces the kiss until he's finally kissing back. with in seconds there on his bed, and his shirt is off. Hours later she lying there sleeping, and Stefan gets up. Slowly going to his phone is when he realizes Elena's in transition. he heads to her as quick as she can. "Elena." she looks in pain, pale, asleep. He walks towards her, and lays down next to her giving her a kiss.. she turns over and steadily opens her eyes. "Stefan?" she rubs her eyes and rubs his hand through her hair "I'm so sorry, Elena." he kisses her forehead and she wraps her arms around him crying. "I don't want any of this. I don't want to die." comforting her. the best decision is to say nothing. "Stefan, please... don't go." a tear comes from his eye "I, I have to.. Elena. I want you I want to be here with you, but your in danger everyone is in danger. I have to leave." she steadily gives him a kiss. "you have to feed." she nods "I know." he looks at her. Studying every pain in her body "then why are you going through this pain?" she tries to put on a smile "I wanted my last human memory to be side by side with you." he smiles and kisses her. not wanting to tell the truth. "I want our last memory together to be this." she looks up at him a starts to cry "why is she doing this?" he looks at her and brings her in close "because she knows hurting you is the only way to hurt me." she's starting to fall asleep "I love you so much, Stefan." her eyes close and she drifts off. He pulls a vile of blood out and puts it in her mouth as she sleeps. leaving the vile next to her. he kisses her forehead "I love you." and he walks out.-Rachel

chapter 15  
suddenly Elena's eyes instantaneously open. Looking to her side where Stefan was lying "stefan!" she sees hes gone. his touch is barely felt, and his tender kiss is tucked away. she picks up the vile and studies it. Smelling the blood. Wanting it. Her hands glide down her face feeling the veins from her eyes. The rush. Feeling her fangs come in, in pain. her eyes burst into tear by tear wanting Stefan to guide her. She knows he's long away by now with Katherine. She understands why he left, to keep her safe even if she believes she's safest with him. She will never forget her last memory because all it will ever be is a memory. no more than that because forever is now gone for them. it is only lost in yesterday. "forever." Elena talks to herself repeating the word forever silently. Forever is the time she has the live. The time she has to suffer without stefan. She realizes it now "why me?" was replying until she realized it. She wants Elena to suffer. not because Stefan left, but because he left forever. He won't come back. running away in silence Katherine has nothing to say. She imagines Elena is dead, or thinks she is still in the game. A game is never over though. The game is forever, and now Katherine has an opponent. "I want to go back." Stefan says in demand. "you don't have a choice, Stefan. we are going away from mystic falls Stefan. leaving everything tying you to that place. Elena heads down stairs and finds Stefan's journal sitting on her table with a marked page "dear diary,  
Elena... I wish I had a definition do describe her, but I can't. I can't leave her I need her to to know I'm here. to take care of her. I'm in love with Elena gilbert. she's different than any other girl. She's herself. vampire or no vampire she's perfect. I'm leaving now, I left her house, and It was the happiest moment of my life because right then was all the love I needed from her. She is my everything. Elena, take this diary. keep it. take everyone read them. they will help you get through. one last thing. P.S. I love you." -Rachel

chapter 16  
she sets the paper down and heads upstairs. putting her hair up and heading to the shower. "hi, Elena." a fierce smirk curls onto Damons face. Elena jumps in shock "Damon, why are you here?" she walks back into her room. "Stefan told me to help you." her body tenses up at the thought of his name. "Caroline was going to help me, you know the girl you wanted to kill because you didn't think she would survive?" toying with the the items sitting on Elena's desk as he comes to the picture of her and Stefan. "Well, it's to bad Elena. I know I won't let down Stefan and I don't think you want to either." she looks at him anger "get out." "oh, come on Elena." he puts his hand on her shoulder, and she fiercely backs away from him. "We both know your happy that Stefan is gone. You've already ruined enough, Now I said get out." she shows him the door. as he leaves Elena takes in a deep breath. her phone starts to ring. "hello?" silence. "hi, Elena." standing stiffly "Katherine, where's Stefan. what did you do to him." Katherine's lips curl into a steady smile. "he's not your concern, but I'll let you know that I'd watch out. he hasn't told you the truth." she hangs up, and Elena stares at the phone."what truth?"-Rachel

chapter 17  
the next moments are excruciating. It's like a pain, a pain she now can't leave behind. Her first kill. -flashback- Elena sits there in shock, in deep thought. coming up with crazy reasons for the truth Katherine has against her. Elena wants to find stefan. bring him home, back to her... but how? it's not like he is right next door. Not like he's right there. Everytime her phone rings she prays its him. Yet, it never is. One day, Caroline and Damon leave. it's the compromise they made. She couldn't trust Damon alone with her. Putting her hair up, heading to the shower. She thinks of his arms around her. Wanting his touch. It's something she would just stand around and think about forever. that word. Forever. to her is now a death sentence. a death sentence of eternal unhappiness. Out of the shower, wrapped up warm in steam, a phone rings. "Hello?" anxious in waiting for reply. nothing. "Hello? Who is this?" again there's nothing. "Stefan? Stefan, if this is you... please say something. I need to know your okay.I need to know where you are." a heavy sigh is heard through both ends. heard world wide. as a pause starts. silence. "I've changed. I care, but please let me go" emphasizing words she understands. getting pen and paper she rights it down, "changed I care go." while saying it aloud as well. he told her where he is. -Rachel

chapter 18  
Trying to put all the pieces together.. what was it? sound, letters? "Caroline, I need your help." she's on the phone with her, and Elena can hear Tyler but ignores it "sure what is it?" scrambling through her papers "what city do you the the words changed I care go sound like to you? please just think." caroline mumbles changed I care go to herself for what it feels like an eternity "Chicago? maybe. I don't know... ask Bonnie Shea good at that stuff!" they laugh toothed in despite of it all "Maybe I will, thanks Caroline!" Elena grabs her stuff and leaves a note for Jeremy "going out for a little- call if you need me- love you jer. -Elena" she sighs and puts down the pen. soon enough she is gone. arriving in Chicago she takes out her phone redialing and redialing the number that called her over and over again. each time she gets the same "beep beep beep this number has been disconnected." I guess she doesn't really care. hoping someone real will pick up until all her hope is lost. "hello? Katherine?" suddenly Elena turns around and just stares a the short man. "this number keeps calling, I have it on the voicemail you set it to, but they won't stop." Elena grabs the phone and smashes it to the ground. "why would you do that!" Elena grabs him by the neck "where's Stefan." her nails dig so far into his skin blood starts to drip out of his pale skin. Veins slowly grow down her face, and fangs begin to pop from her jaw, and soon enough she's sucking every drop of blood from his tiny little body. Elena stands up as the man falls, man, or boy? studying the face is wht she's realizes hes just a boy, and a tear falls down her cheek. turning around "hi Elena." Stefan comes around Katherine... "Stefan may be a killer, but little boys?" "I-I didn't..." Katherine nods and walks towards her "you? you what? you killed a boy, Elena. I'd stop there." Elena stares into Stefan's eyes. heartless. "what did u do to him?" Katherine laughs "you still have figured it out yet have you?" she steps to Elena and whispers in her ear "he's a ripper." -Rachel

CHAPTER 19  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

Elena stands there in confusion. in shock. not able to comprehend what is going on. "Stefan..." he was supposed to be safe. not have human blood. It hurts him to do this and now, he's there. Stefan doesn't answer her. instead he stands there behind Katherine like a little puppy dog. Which Elena knows he's not. it's just silence followed by occasional smiles from Katherine "by now what is it Elena 3-1?" This time it's Elena's turn not to answer. she stays quiet avoiding everything Katherine says to her. not wanting to hear it. Elena's head is down, but right when she looks up she sees Stefan come out from behind Katherine "Elena," he sounds sympathetic as if something bad will happen.. something that's now one wants besides Katherine. "You have to go." what's that pain? maybe a stab in the chest. "You want to know the worst feeling Stefan? I'd rather get staked in the heart with you by my side, but I never thought you'd be the one to stake me, and that hurts the worst of all." quoting his words. "say something! don't just stand there acting like you don't care, Stefan! I know you, I know you care! please just show me!" Katherine smiles even though she's talking to Stefan not her. "oh Elena, don't you get it? he doesn't care, not about you, not anymore." suddenly a tear descends down Elena's cheek, quickly wiping it away. "When the hell will you shut up Katherine? You had to COMPEL him to forget me and to love you. when will you understand that he will NEVER be in love with you again. You had to force him to feed so he would leave me and even then he came to see me. have you ever stopped and thought about what he wants? thought about someone other than yourself!?" by the time she's done talking she's standing face to face with Katherine. Elena, prouder, stronger. turning towards Stefan to see him still doing nothing. waiting, waiting for him to say something. Katherine stands there in. stun of what Elena just said to her. Stefan still, nothing. "Bye, Stefan." -Rachel

CHAPTER 20

STEFANS TRIANGLE  
she pushes him out of the way. "Elena wait!" she turns around. still stronger than she shld be. "no Stefan you can't tell me to wait for you! that's all I've done and look at where you are! You weren't there for me when I needed you, and now you don't have me." she starts to walk away again until hedge finds herself blocked by his body "I said to wait, Elena." she pushes him out of the way "Stefan! stop!" she stops fighting back "We're done, Stefan. we can't keep up this charade. It's over. it has to be." he stands there like a still statue when she is finally able to walk away. she touches his hand, but that feeling slowly evaporates from his skin. Katherine comes up to him, and he ignores it. every touch she gives him, every sound he hears from her, every sight he sees of her he ignores. "stop, Katherine, just stop." pushing her off him. "what is it?" she runs her fingers down his chest "tell me." whispering in his ear "you can do anything you want Stefan, just tell me." He grabs her by her shoulders "you ruined my life, Katherine." shoving her away from him, he walks away. She stands there "I didn't ruin it, Stefan!" he turns around, and waits for her explanation. "I just entered it, Stefan, I didn't make any of your decisions you made them all yourself. I just led you there." he walks towards her. "I don't think you get it. I was fine the way I was. I hate being this-this monster. You can't make me love you, Katherine because no matter what you do sex," he touches her cheek " seduction," he leans in as if to kiss her "compulsion... I will always love Elena, over you." he take his hand off her cheek. "Just stop trying." he backs away from her. "No, stefan. I won't, because I've been waiting 150 years." she seeds over to him and kisses him until he can't back away.. he enjoys the kiss. No matter what she does he can't get over the fact he still loves her. Even if Elena is there. She said bye, and for now that was enough for him to push Elena to the back of his mind. For him to enjoy his "moment" with Katherine. A moment? -Rachel

CHAPTER 21  
STEFANS TRIANGLE

he doesn't understand the confuse meant, the reality, and the truth. He needs Elena, but in the moment he needs Katherine. He kisses down her body. It's intense. They don't care anymore. He doesn't care. In the moment he turned it off. In this moment every love, feeling, touch, and emotion. It was all turned off. Suddenly everything is picked up. Faster and faster and faster until suddenly he's lying next to Katherine. Not thinking of all in the past. not feeling the emotion, or any of the pain Elena caused his soul. "Stefan... stefan..." a whisper in his head. he gradually turns his head to look at Katherine. She looks innocent, peaceful. closing his eyes, an image appears. "Elena..." He doesn't hear him. she just stands there staring into the next room. He walks closer to her when suddenly Damon appears. He kisses Elena. Stefan's eyes dart open. Jumping out of bed. "what's wrong Stefan?" sitting up with the satin white sheets wrapped around her body. "I'm going back. I'm not going to stay here. not with you." she stands up and walks over to him. "don't do this." touching his chest. letting one hand go from her little sheet. "I don't love you." Katherine gets frustrated and drops her sheet. "Stefan, quit lying to yourself." he touches her waist, and pushes her away. before she can even so as much speak, he's gone. "Elena..." she turns around. "Stefan?" -Rachel

CHAPTER 22  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

They stand there in uttered silence. "why... why are you here." he puts his hand delicately on her cheek, and kisses her. "I needed to make sure... I couldnt..." she wraps her arms around his waste "What, stefan?" he pulls apart from her . "I needed to make sure you weren't with Damon." she moves farther away. "Is that really why you came back? You have no right to say that to me. Especially considering you've slept with Katherine." He puts his hand into hers. "That's not why." running her arms across her chest ending up crossed. "why, Stefan? are you coming to check up on me? see if I'm not compelled to sleep with your brother?" He steps up closer to her. "Do you honestly think that I feel that? I love you, Elena, and It's because I love you that I care to see if you moved on, if you stopped caring, to see..." he steps one step closer to her. "if you still love me." He wipes away a tear from her eye, and kisses her. "stop leaving, Stefan. Then you don't have to worry or so as much wonder." Kissing her again. She wraps her hands around him, then he kisses down her neck. In the blink of an eye he pushes her against the wall with his hand around her neck. "Where is she!" She makes a devilish laugh. "I'm getting good at this, stefan, you should be giving me more credit." Katherine pushes his hand off her, and starts to play around with the small items on Elena's desk. "What makes you think I would tell you?" she turns around to him. "You are a deceiving, little bitch, and I will NEVER love you again. I've made that mistake to many times." she walks close to him. "don't say that Stefan." putting her hand on his chest. "get, away. leave. I don't want you here, and I'd sure as hell rather have your head ripped off, but I'm saving you the pain. Because now I can hurt you as many times as you've hurt me." pushing away from her. "I love Elena, not you." -Rachel

CHAPTER 23

"Oh come on ,stefan?" he walks up to her. not to kiss her, touch her, hug her. it's Elena. Not Katherine. "I lost the only thing that makes me feel human because of you, I lost my humanity because of you." showing her to the door, hoping that she will be gone forever. Knowing it won't happen, but it's the hope that keeps him alive. "And I will find Elena. And ill go through every obstacle not stopping until I do find her." Katherine's right at the door, so close to leaving. Somehow always finding away to stay. "Good luck with that, Stefan. Some things deserve to stay hidden." She walks out of the Gilbert house. somewhat in happiness of what she has said to him. of how she thinks it's all just a game. because in all reality, to her, it is... just one big game. Stefan's stands in Elenas room. Looking through pictures of them. the cherished ones. The human ones. rubbing his fingers where she stands still in each picture as if they were together. He spots his diary sitting on top of her bed and flips it open. towards the back he can recognize she's started to write in it. "dear diary,  
this is weird writing in Stefan's diary but I feel closer this way now that Katherine has taken him away. I'm alone because to Katherine all is fair in love and-" it ends there. No other page. No other moment of her hand writing. "Stefan..." he turns around, and sees nothing. "who's there?" echoing solemnly through out the house. "Elena?" he sees no sign of her. no door, no sound. Just silence of her pictures. "Stefan..." whispering deeper and deeper as if she's right there. a touch embraces his shoulder, yet he sees nothing. Suddenly, a bright image appears next to him. "It's all gone." from a voice much like elenas. suddenly A beam of light, making out a vague image of long brown hair and a smile. light soaks into his eyes, his heart, his soul. Every moment is still. the light disappears and so does all sound. "it's all gone." echoing further and further in the distance of sound. -Rachel

chapter 24  
STEFANS TRIANGLE

he sees a light moving faster and faster through the distance, and hears a soft laugh. sounding just like Elena. "Elena?" running faster towards the light "Elena!" a sharp pain pierces through his back, and he ends laying on the floor of Elena's room gasping, reaching for air. opening his eyes to Damon standing above him. "hello, brother." easily saying with his dashing smirk. "what... are you... doing here?" slowly sitting up leaning himself against the bed. "I was coming to help Elena with her cravings, but as I see she's not here and your back." steadily standing up to face Damon face to face "let's not pretend that we both know you were happy to see me gone and Elena to yourself." walking passed him. Damon stands there smiling to himself when Stefan turns around. "I'm going to find Elena, Katherine took her, and I think I know where she is. are you helping or not?" no answer is needed and they both head to Elena. or maybe? Nothing can leave stefans mind. all that sorts through his mind is that light. that smile. that brown hair, nearly golden. suddenly they arrive, they are beneath the church where all vampires rotted after the church burned down. "Elena?" he walks towards the entrance to the tomb. "I'm going in." Stefan's stands there ready to walk into the tomb "no-stef-an" suddenly a body slides across the wall, white and limping body, still beautiful. "you ca- can't I won't let you get stuc- stuck in here- I won't let you rot-" she puts her hand against the entrance of the tomb, not being able to move past it. her hand it pressed against it like a piece of glass in between them. he puts his hand up by hers. "I will get you out, Elena. I love you." she slightly smiles "I lo-v- you too." slowly fading back to the darkness. "you are my light." whispering deep beneath his breathe only vague enough for Damon to hear. -Rachel

chapter 25 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

he stands there looking into the darkness of the tomb. "I have to go in." echoes heard through the tomb. loud enough for Elena to hear. Listening into Stefan and Damon's conversation tears stroll past her cheek. "the I guess I'll have to pursue Katherine myself. that is what you've been doing little brother isn't it? hopping around with both? at least being stuck in there with Elena you can't be with Katherine." Stefan slams him against the wall of the tomb causing Elena to make a slight jump. "stop!" Damon has a slight laugh "look at you, weak? I have been here this whole time while you've been pursuing Katherine. how do you know nothing hasn't happened? better yet how would you feel if it was me and Elena in that tomb?" he pushes him even harder against the wall. "she wouldn't do that! that's not Elena!" "STOP IT!BOTH OF YOU!" suddenly Elena is back at the entrance to the tomb. using every ounce of strength to yell. "I didn't do anything with Damon, stefan, but he is right. I love you stefan, but he's right." a tear falls from her face. "neither of you will come in here. i won't let you." her words are soft and scratchy. "poor Elena, you sound like your in pain?" suddenly Katherine's shadow is descending down through the tomb. "you found her stefan, congrats, but I'm not done yet." she's finally visible. "what Katherine. stop." Stefan utters standing right by Elena. Damon stands there eyeing Katherine. not knowing whether to miss her or not. she looks over to Damon, standing close to Elena as well, and a smirk appears across her face. "so Damon," she walks up to him putting her hand onto his shoulder. "why are you helping Stefan? considering you love Elena I thought you would be less willing to get them back together?" she begins to step closer to him, being her seductive self when she kisses him. pushing him back. he doesn't pay attention to it. until suddenly he's bound in the trap with Elena. "now, I guess it's just me and Stefan. isn't it?" Elena stands there is shock along with Stefan. "Katherine please- stop!" Elena tries to voice the words out of her mouth "and it's just you and Damon. your welcome." -Rachel

chapter 26?STEFAN'S TRAINGLE

suddenly there's quiet, not the kind where it's awkward or not literally, the kind where it's blocked out. everything around Stefan is a scream. "KATHERINE! PLEASE! stop! Stefan... Stefan!" her hand touches the wall of the entrance the invisible gate. using every ounce she screams. but in his ears each scream is vague. Katherine is smiling devilishly "I love you." he makes the motion but not the sound. Elena has tears falling down her cheeks. "it's okay Elena, I'll get you out." Damon puts his hand on her shoulder, and she pushes him against the wall. "Get. Off." walking away. "I'll get you out Elena. I promise!" he touches where her hand was not able to get in. "I love you." this time the sound comes out. "i love you." she puts her hand where his is placed. "close your eyes." slowly he closes them, but when he opens them she's gone, and he felt her hand slowly drift apart from his. "yawn..." Katherine says, playing with her nails while leaning up against the wall. "just stop Katherine. what more do you want?" she pushes herself from the wall. "3 things you, you and...you." she smiles after her third "you." "don't you get it? you have done everything possible to get Elena to leave. You hurt me more than you know. what makes you think you will ever have me? I hate you." walking closer to him on the other end of the cave "that sounds like the beginning of our love story Stefan, not the end of it." slowly she starts to leave from the cave. "I never loved you. u didn't spend 150 years dwelling over you. Maybe you trapped the wrong brother." she turns around. "Your choice in women would say otherwise." she walks out waiting for him to follow. "I love you, Elena. hold onto that, don't let that go." he walks out of the cave, and Elena comes out from the hidden corner. a tear falling to the ground.-Rachel

chapter 27 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

Elena wipes the tears away from her eyes. "Are you just going to stand and stare or do something productive?" Damon nods his head then walks away as Elena sits there and plays with her daylight ring. (at the Salvatore house) "Don't be such a grump Stefan, we can have fun. don't you remember?" she picks up a bottle of bourbon and pours a glass. "I try not to." he takes the glass from her hand and drinks it. "then let me jog your memory." she brings her body closer to his. "the only thing is we were on the couch." she whispers into his ear. with out a blink they are on the couch as she kisses him with intensity. lasting only a minute he forces her off. "come one Stefan, no one will ever know." she fixes her hair waiting for a reply "but I will." slowly but firmly the words drift from his mouth. "what makes you think Elena and Damon aren't doing anything? they are just as apart from the world as we are, maybe even more... they slept together. how do you know they won't again?" she starts to walk around the room fiddling around with the cups and bottles. "because I know who she is. as much as you want it to be true. she is not you." (in the tomb) "come on Elena have some fun. you only live once." she looks up at him and for the first time a slight smile comes from it. she stands up and takes his hand. "follow me." he says in adventure. leading her to a dark area with only one simmered candle lit. "why are we here?" he brings her in close and for awhile they just dance until they look into each others eyes, "Damon..." he stares at her "shhh." then he leans in and kisses her. for a second she kisses back until she pushes him off. "what the hell Damon!" he ignores her then pulls her in tight slowly it becomes intense her strap slides Down from her shoulder and his shirt is unbuttoned. "I-I can't Damon." she backs away... "it's Stefan, always Stefan." she slides her strap up and fastly runs away. and in the moments Stefan, Katherine, Elena, and Damon are all sucked into the intensity of being apart. -Rachel

chapter 28 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

(Salvatore house)  
"She is me, now more than ever Stefan, she is me and you can't deny it. as much as you love her you love me once to and I know, as hard as I've tried, you can't fall out of love." katherine speaks with such intensity to him he has no idea what the next words will be from his mouth... or if any words will even be given. maybe just actions. "I'm- I'm- sorry... Katherine I don't know what you want me to say but I know it will not be I love you. Those words only belong to Elena now." he stands there. distant from Katherine. nothing is said because nothing now Needs to be. "I'll get Elena out." more silence.. "you can go. please." he opens the door then slams it behind her. all thoughts flood his mind until something resorts to Bonnie... Bonnie can help he's not sure how but he knows she can.  
"Bonnie?" Stefan's anticipation floods him "yeah? what Is it?" curiosity runs through he bones. "I need you to come over. I'll explain later but please." after her answer is a solid "Yes." he awaits her but as he does he scans through pictures, diarys, entries. everything reminding him of Elena. "I met a girl..." he reads intently. not knowing whether to trust Damon. (cave) "Elena?" Damon strolls through the tomb searching for where she went until he hears a weeping not far away. "Elena?" sitting next to her she slides her body away. "please just stay away." she wraps her arms around her and walks away. "why?" she ignores him. "what? does Stefan own you now!" she stops. "stop." whispering under her breathe. "what was that?" he heard her. "STOP." she turns around. "I love Stefan! not you! he doesn't own me! I made my choice and now I'm stuck here. I slept with you because I was compelled to. I didn't want to." she walks away leaving him broken, but it's what he needed to hear. (Salvatore house) "she stuck in the tomb. with Damon." Bonnie arrived. "I need your help." he sits down and rubs his fce in anticipation. sleepless and worried. "please help." a tear forms in his eye. -Rachel

chapter 29 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

(Salvatore house)  
"stefan.." she talks with disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do." she touches he shoulder with so much sorrow. "there has to be something, Bonnie, please." she sits up a bit and thinks..."I guess I can look.. but I can't guarantee anything." Stefan nods knowing that's the best he can get from her. "thank you." Bonnie gets up and leaves. so does Stefan. (tomb)  
"Damon..." Elena looks around through the tomb. "im sorry.." she says hoping the words will make him pop up. "please, can we just talk?" repeating and repeating words. until she sees his silky black hair with in one glimpse of light. "Damon," she sits down next to him and touches his hand. "you know I do care, I care about you so much, and it's because I care that I'm letting you go. Maybe if we met first, things would be different, but" she take a solid, deep breath, "Stefan saved my life, and for that it will always be him." she touches his hand and stands up. "I thought... never mind." walking away, only in silence. "Elena..." he whispers, "don't go." she turns around and nods, sitting right back next to him. "Elena?" shouting comes roaring through the tomb. "Elena?" it's Stefan. Rushing up she goes to find him. limping towards where he is she stops. "Stefan? what- why are you here?" her voice scratchy and weak. "Bonnie, she's looking, shes going to get you out of here."a slight grin appears upon her face yet it quickly vanishes. "Stefan, I need to tell you someth-" she's cut off by Damon "hello, brother." coming out of the darkness. "damon..." speaking in a strong tone. "I take it she didn't tell you?" Elena looks at him. "Damon stop." stefan stares at Elena with a puzzled look. "its nothing. I swear." she's worried. "Come on Elena I'm sure he's dying to know." Stefan stares at Elena even more "I swear Stefan it meant nothing!" Stefan runs his chin and within a moment Damon is against a wall. "STEFAN STOP!" shes crying because the inevitable happened. Stefan's in the tomb too. -Rachel

CHAPTER 30  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

her hand touches Stefans shoulder. "stop, please." he turns to her with a couple forming tears. shaking his head; he walks away. Elena sighs, "why? why did you say something?" she wipes her eyes then crosses her arms."I was doing lwhat you would have never done." Now, Damon walks away. suddenly she's caught with decision. decision on who she has to chose. sliding down the wall tears slide down her eyes. "Stefan..." he's sitting on a small rock, just big enough for a seat. drifting her eyes away she sees a hole in the side of the tomb with bits and pieces surrounding it. "please, let me explain." she neals down I front of him and takes his hand."no Elena. I'm done. I can't keep watching you go back and forth. I know I love you. I know I'm in love with you, but I want to know if you feel the same. I know what I did with Katherine but at least then I wasn't with someone else." he moves her hands away. "I love you Stefan." she crinkles her eye brows "you know that." shes silent. "im not questioning whether you love me, I'm questioning whether your still in love with us." Stefan says, a tear streams down elenas cheek. "look me in the eye, Elena and tell me that you don't feel something for Damon." her head stays down and she mumbles the words, "I can't." he slams his fist right past her , against the wall causing her to stumble backwards. "LOOK AT ME." she looks up with tears streaming down her face."I CAN'T STEFAN!" she's crying now as she says softer "I can't..." he stares at her in shock "i don't know what I feel Stefan, but I want to be with you." he brings his hand down"I can't be with you when I know you have feelings for someone else. it's over Elena." he turns to walk away. "so that's it?! your just going to walk away from me!? from us!" he turns. around "I'm not walking away, I'm choosing to go." he turns around avoiding every urge to go back. -rachel

CHAPTER 31  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

"Stefan!" choking from tear to tear at each word "Stefan please don't go!" gripping onto the wall she slides down. "please..." only to know just outside the door Stefan stands. he can't turn back. can he? "hello brother." damon appears with that same silly old smirk. "what do you want Damon." Stefan asks while tossing little pebbles toward the hard rocked surface. "you cant blame elena" Stefan stands up. "don't ask like you know the first damn thing about her Damon. you don't and you never will." he walks away. making his point. "Damon..." Elena walks closer to him, gliding her hands across the wall. "get me out of here." her head drops onto his chest and tears soak into his black cotton shirt. he says nothing and wraps his arms around her. Stefan watches from a far. not realizing what he did. what she did. who she chose. "Stefan!" he hears Bonnie's voice. slowly he comes out of a shadow. "why are you in there!" Stefan sighs. "Elena kissed Damon." her eyes go big and wide. shock. "why are you here?" she narrows her eyes "I know how to get you out, but it will take some time. I'll try as fast as I can but I don't know how long for sure." he nods his head."Bonnie?" Elena comes out of the shadows with Damon not far behind. "why are you here?" bonnie stands and stares at elena "I'm going to get you out." she walks out. "that's why you came." Elena stares at Stefan then he walks away. "Stefan!" she starts to run towards him then Damon grabs her wrist "Elena, I've known him long enough, just give him space." she rips her hand out of his grip. "you have spent half your life apart from him. don't tell me what I can and can't do because you've done enough to ruin him." she heads off to find Stefan. he's sitting there staring at the ring on his index finger. "ste-" he cuts her off. "just stop." still staring to the floor. "Let me talk, Stefan. I deserve that." he looks into her deep brown eyes, waiting for her to speak. "I care for you and Damon. like you care for me and Katherine. but I want you. I'm always going to want you. always you, it will always be you in the end. even if my heart goes a different path in the middle, you and me, stefan, we will be eternal. I know that." -Rachel

chapter 32  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE-

"Elena please stop." she touches his cheek. "elena.." he grabs her wrist but doesn't move her hand. "no Stefan." she says whispering to him. "I won't." he pulls her hand down. "Elena don't." she tangles her hand up into his. "Stefan I know what I want. through all of this I wanted you. I fought to get you and now it's you and me. right here. right now." she touches his chest and his hand falls from hers. "I'm in love with you Stefan. and I always will be. through out every moment , every fight, every death, every heart break whomever it is. I'll be in love with you. I won't stop loving you. I never will." she leans in closer. and takes his hand, pressing it against her heart. as her hand is against that. "feel that. it's only beating for you. you're my heart. we are in unison." he looks into her eyes, slowly moving his hand down from her heart. leaning in to kiss her. he barely brisks his lips against hers "I'm sorry." he whispers as he places his sunlight ring into her hand and walks away. "don't walk away ,Stefan." he keeps walking. "Stefan!" he stops and turns around. "please, stop. stop walking away. I made a mistake. so did you but you can't walk away from what you feel." he stands there. "say something. anything." he stands there a little longer. "I don't feel anything, Elena." then, she realizes, he's turned it off. every feeling. every ounce of love. is gone. -Rachel

chapter 34  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

"Stefan no... why.." a year drops down from her cheek. "why not Elena? I was hurting so I turned it off and now I don't have to worry about our problems and you can go chase after Damon." Elena steps back "I don't want to chase after him. I want you." she tried to touch his hand but he pulls back from it"well, we can't always have what we want Elena." more and more tears fall from her eyes. "feel something Stefan."resting her hand on his chest she kisses him. he tries to back away but with in an instant hes pulled in. fighting to stop the kiss he can' his shirt. Elena's strap falls from her shoulder and Stefan pushes her up against the wall. kissing down her neck, to her lips, but no feelings come from it. it's just crazy sex. "st-"she's consumed, she's too consumed that she doesn't realize it's fake . he runs his hands down her back and her legs wrap around his waist. passionate. crazy. in love. "I love you." that is when it ends. Stefan pulls away from her. "Elena.." she tries to lean back in but he keeps pushing her away further and further "Stefan? what are you doing?" grabbing his shirt, he unwraps her legs from him. "I don't love you." standing up. "of course you don't! your humanity is "off" and you feel nothing! because you couldn't handle the burden of me not only loving you. I went through weeks of you choosing Katherine. you losing memory. you feeding but I never once turned off my humanity! I never doubted what we had, but what hurts more than all of that is you did. you can say you don't care or that none of this matters but in reality all I see is a broken soul hidden behind a switch not a man. not the man I fell in love with."she stands there waiting "I don't love you. I don't lolet us, let me go elena. the man you loved spiraled once he found out what you did with Damon." he pulls his shirt over his head "your hurt. Your hurt and your acting out Stefan, this isn't you." she wipes a tear away "yes it is, you just don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you." -Rachel

CHAPTER 35  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

"Stefan, don't say that, you can't- I don't believe you..." she tries to take his hand but he won't let her. "why can't you feel Stefan? I couldn't do that. feel nothing." she forces her hands to his cheeks. "because Elena every time I let myself feel it hurts. not just me but everyone I love and no matter how much I tell my mind to not love you my heart can't." his eyes fill with tiny tears, but nothing falls down his cheeks. he puts his hands on her wrists and descends them from his cheeks and walks away leaving her alone, no matter how many times she calls his name he doesn't turn back. She slowly turns around, looking for something to throw, looking for an escape from it all. while picking up a rock there's a paper. "To Elena" she reads the front and runs her hands on top of it  
"Dear Elena,  
If you're reading this odds are your upset. I tried the best I could to hide it because I didn't know what would happen once you come in here. I didn't know if you would need to read this. if you are my feelings are off. you need to know that as much as you think it's your fault you can not blame yourself. I might be blaming you but I put you through worse than you did to me and you should realize that. i didn't know I could ever fall in love again until I saw you. I didn't realize how amazing reality is. no matter what I say now, no matter what I say when my humanity is off, nothing to it is true. I love you beyond comparison. remember that you are the most important thing that has ever entered my life. -Stefan  
P.S.  
I will always love you." she clamps the letter close to her heart with streams of tears running down her face. suddenly she hears a bang, running out, searching every nook to every narrow path there is nothing. until suddenly there is a dark figure lying on the ground with a wooden stake popping from their chest. the closer Elena gets the harder her heart pounds. soon she leans over the body and her letter drops from the palm of her hand "Stefan..." -Rachel

CHAPTER 36  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

"Stefan!" she grabs his hand and shakes him. "please Stefan!" she kisses him hoping he will feel, feel anything. from the beat of his heart or just a simple touch. "I love you." and with in the last breathe his heart, his pulse, his life is gone. "STEFAN!" her head falls down to his chest, "stefan I love you... always." she rips the stakes from his chest and breaks it against the wall. "Elena?" Damon comes up behind her "what happen-" then he sees stefans body. "is he..." Elena looks up into his eyes "yes." she slowly stands up and his hands slips away from hers. "he's dead." she walks away as Stefans body get colder. "Elena?" she hears her a  
name, walking to the entrance to the the tomb she sees Bonnie. "Bonnie..." trying to reach out to her "he dead, Stefan's dead." her hand rests on thin invisible field separating them. "Elena..." she pulls out a paper from  
her back pocket "what is that Bonnie?" a fire suddenly begins "a way to get you out." suddenly Elena falls from the tomb and into Bonnie's arms. "he's really gone..." tears flow down Elenas eyes, as every memory flashes into her mind. {"I love you, Elena." "this is where your boyfriend whispered I love you" "it's the best choice I ever made" "the sun came up-/ this is reality" "I'm Stefan."} the last thing he saw was her face. he walked away from her, he loves Elena. there destiny, he fought for her as she fought for him. they were supposed to end up together, live an eternity and a forever together. after everything their love ended like this. -rachel

CHAPTER 37  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

"his body, we have to get it." she slowly comes out of Bonnie's arms. suddenly Damon is walking out with Stefan in his arms. cold and grey you can seen his veins popping from his body almost as if they are little cracks in the surface. Elena strokes her hand across his face. "he's cold." turning her head away she walks out of the tomb, getting her first sight of a gleaming sun. pushing away every branch and leaf she comes to a straight opening stretch of road; "you can't just let her be alone, Damon. she needs comfort." Bonnie says in the background of all the chirps and wind. "I've been through this before, she needs time." Damon replies to her with a hint of devastation in his voice. "I've known her since we were young, i think I know what she needs." suddenly they reach Elena, who has been standing there alone listening to the back drop of their argument "I can take care of myself." she walks away in more and more stabs of pain with each dying step she takes, with each gasp of air she is bound to take. she reaches her steps. 5 of them; 5 steps that look like miles to reach and at the top she sees Stefan, with her. "memories are too important." suddenly the sun is up, and it's back to reality. stepping up each step until she opens the door, and inside- "Jeremy?" tied to a chair, Katherine appears behind him "So, you got out, but where's Stefan? I'd imagine he'd be DYING to come and say hi." a quick smile smears across her face. "No, he's dead." quickly her smile fades. "you don't want to lie to me elena." she cuts a slit on Jeremy's arm. Jeremy screams as his blood drips to the ground. "STOP!" Elena pins her against the wall. "he's dead. he's gone and he can't come  
back." suddenly she feels a hand touching her shoulder, but nothing is there. -Rachel

CHAPTER 38  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

Katherine pushes elena off of her."and Damon isnt falling all over you? surprising."she crinkles her nose as if nothing had happened. as if Stefan was not dead."get out of my house. now."she turns her attention I've to Jeremy who is dripping blood from his arm. soon enough she turns and places a soft rag over his cut and Katherine is gone."is he? is he really dead Elena?"Jeremy looks up to her with his eyes half asleep. drifting into a daze from  
his loss of blood."let's get you up stairs.."avoiding each question he asks he is soon asleep."Elena?"Damon comes through the door. appearing into her room he remains quiet. waiting and waiting for her to say the first words."Bonnie, she's looking for a way to bring him back."Elena still stands there in uttered silence. she closes her eyes with a picture of her and stefan in her delicate hands."dont elena..."something whispers into her ear. no one is next to her but the voice... its familiar. she slams down a picture of her and Stefan atop her dresser."no. he's gone. I'm over it."she begins to fiddle around with objects on her desk, until, she comes to her vervain necklace."Elena, don't."she looks up at him"go."Jeremy is suddenly at the doorway."she said go."Damon turns around to see Jeremy there. while walking out Damon turns back around."I lost my brother, Elena. be happy you still have yours."hes gone. and they are left standing there in question. how much longer do they have. life is slowly deteriorating and for Elena life is already gone."Elena, tell me the truth. what happened in that tomb."she slowly puts the necklace around her neck as it lays perfectly on her soft skin."he died ... and it's my fault."she sits on her bed and curls up."he's dead because of me. because I chose to love him and I couldn't let him go like he did for me."a tear falls down her cheek"he let go because he loved you, elena. you know that."more soft tears flow down her face and onto her bed. then, appears that Same touch upon her shoulder, and whisper in her ear..."you." -Rachel

CHAPTER 39  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

she touches her shoulder where the hand is felt. "Elena..." she wipes her hands across her eyes. "what jer?" her voice is shaky, you can still hear the aftershave of her tears. "I thought you said Stefan was dead." her eyes open wide, big and brown with drops of water still forming with in her eyes. "he is... I- I saw him... he was stakes in the" she pauses, stumbling on the word. "heart." and another tear falls down, but is quickly wiped away. "then why is he next to you elena." she looks next to her and sees nothing. no sign of him, his smile, his eyes, but his love... it's there. "Jeremy... can you.. see him?" she asks curiously, bringing up all past memories of Anna, Vicki, and ... Alaric. "he's sorry, Elena. He forgives you." again she feels something on her arm. a light touch. placing her hand where the feeling is she touches nothing, but she feels love. "Stefan..." she whispers beneath her breathe. turning around she makes out a light shape. Stefan's body. "Elena..." suddenly his shape fades and all she sees is the barren look of the wall completed off with a picture of her parents. she turns back to see Jeremy's face. blank and staring into the sky. "what is it jer?" you still hear the scratchiness through out her voice as she speaks. "Why did you kill Stefan." -Rachel

CHAPTER 40  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

"jer... I.. I didn't..." she sits there in a daze of confusion, not knowing how to understand what is going on around her or what she could have done. "Elena," Jeremy goes and sits down next to her. "he said you were the last face he saw, before he fell." she tries to think back to that night in the tomb. remembering there kiss, the sex, and the abandonment. lying there she never once got up. she stayed there. she never killed him, never would. suddenly he's there. "Elena.." his figure becomes more and more apparent with each breath both of them breathe. suddenly he's whole, he's breathing, he's seen. not just by Jeremy; by Elena too. "Stefan?" she stands up. looking into his eyes, eye to eye. face to face. heart to heart. He puts the palm of his hand to her head. bringing her back straight to the moment. The moment of him being stabbed, and with a glimpse you see a face. not katherines or klaus' or even Damon's, but Elena's. she opens her eyes. "Stefan, I didn't. I wouldn't! you have to believe me!" he puts his finger to her lips. quiet. "I love you." she lays her hand upon his. "what are you?" she asks him, not cruel, not scared, but sympathetic. "I'm your angel." suddenly he fades away. "I love you." she whispers as he fades away. "Jeremy, I..." he stands up and wraps his arms around her. "shh, I know." she softly weeps into his shoulder replaying the memory of stabbing Stefan. -Rachel

chapter 41 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

" I can't remember, I didn't. I wouldn't." Elena repeats that to herself over and over wishing it was all a dream just like before when Katherine compelled Stefan to forget... everything. hopefully all of this was the same. that this nightmare was a dream not reality, but everytime the sun comes up, reality sets in and it is apparent. another day living without Stefan, another day living with no one, and another day living in a trance of Stefan's death. "I'm leaving for work elena, call if you need me." the door slams and she's more alone than before because now no one is here to even give her the slightest comfort. "elena..." she looks up and standing there is Damon. "what do you need, Damon." a hint of anger towards him reflects in her tone. "I already read through these," he pulls out a few of Stefan's journals, the most recent ones, the ones about her. "there are more, but I think these will be good for now, they are about you." she takes the journals and rubs her fingers along the top of the journal. "thank you." the anger In her voice disappears and it's all sincere. Damon nods and walks out; without saying a word. Elena grabs the journal on top. it's dated back to 2009 she runs her fingers on top again, flipping to any page. " I look into her eyes and for the first time in a while I forget what I am. she makes me feel-" she feels a tear drip from her cheek and onto the page. "human." a whispered voice comes from far away. "Stefan.." his body begins too  
appear again. steadily his shape is made out. "Stefan please dont leave this time, stay here. right here, right now, forever." he caresses her cheek. as they stare deeply into each others eyes. reliving their past and present now it's their future. he's gone. even if there was a way for him to come back nothing would be the same. nothing can go back to normal, it never was. " I can't... you need to let me go elena, move on with someone who will Make you happy, someone you can start a family with. That can't be me, it never was me. I'm gone Elena. forever." -Rachel

chapter 42 STEFAN TRIANGLE

"no Stefan. no one can give me that! I'm a vampire Stefan. I can't have children. it is you, you make me happy. your the only forever I want. I'm in love with you Stefan. I never stopped falling in love." she grabs his hand and presses it to where her heart is. looking into each others eyes the warmth, love and everything from their first to there last kiss, every feeling is there. "Elena... you can. you can't with me." she lets go of his hand and stares at him with a look of curiosity and happiness. "what are you saying Stefan..." he turns around aware of the little time he has left, aware of how hard this is, how hard letting her go is, and telling her to let go is. "Bonnie, when she was taking down the field... I had her do a spell... it was expression." Elena looks at herself in the mirror, human, she's human, what she has always wanted to be. suddenly she smiles and embraces Stefan. tight and warm, it's home. "but, is Bonnie, is she okay?" she lets go and stares at him, shes worried, her best friend just risked her life to save Elena's. "shes fine." a look of relief flows across Elenas devastated face. in that moment she is the happiest she has been until she realizes what everything else means. "I don't want to let go, I don't want to start a life with out you, Stefan." he enlocks his hand into hers, "Elena, your life was never meant for me. I have put you and so many others in danger because I rescued you that one might on that bridge. I don't want to compel you Elena. not unless you tell me to." she looks up at him and stares deep into his eyes. she kisses him, it's passionate, it's spontaneous, it's beautiful. little do they finally realize- "compel me, to forget... everything." a tear slowly falls from both the eyes. she mouths the words -I love you- as he does the same. "forget it all, every moment, kiss and ounce of love. forget me." it was their last kiss. -Rachel

chaptwe 43 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

they stare into each others eyes. as she blinks away every single ounce of love and memory "this was just a temporary home, Elena. forget me and move on." she blinks once more in silence "I lov-," she stops. "who are you?" a tear drips to the floor. "goodbye, Elena." before she has the chance to speak he is gone. "Stefan?" he stops as he hears a voice, a familiar voice. "Lexi?" he turns around and sees her. "where am I?" the place is white, you can see the sun but nothing is burning, they aren't burning. "youre on the good side, Stefan." he looks at her with misjudgement "the good side?" a small grin appears onto his face, "how the hell-"  
"compelling Elena, saving her life. You might have caused destruction in your life but she saved yours." lexis golden blonde hair shines through the sun. "it feels good, ya know. feeling the warmth of the sun beat on my skin... it's like heaven, but for people like us." she touches his hand "you have to let go." another tear falls, he can't let go, he was in love. past in love, their love was infinite and now he's gone. and she forgets, forgets everything. she stares into Stefan's eyes, not only seeing the pain, but feeling it. "Stefan, she didn't kill you." his eyes dry up. no more tears as he stars at Lexi. "you killed yourself." Stefan stumbles back, catching his hand on a table, white at well, a picture of Stefan and Elena lyes there. his thumb rubs across her face. "I didn'tk, I saw Elena." Lexi rests her hand on his shoulder. "remember, Stefan, you walked away, and you stabbed yourself." his eyes close back to that night. (he had just walked away from Elena. they kissed, she cried. suddenly he sees a stake in his hand. hesitating he pulls it to his heart.) his eyes dart open and he gasps for breath. tightly gripping his heart, he feels the pain. "I killed myself." -Rachel

chapter 44 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

"I have to see her! she thinks she killed me! I have to tell her!" he scrambles around looking for a way out from this supposed heaven. "Stefan, she doesn't know that, she doesn't know you anymore!" Lexi takes his shoulders and calms him down. "you saved her life by making her forget." he turns his body to face Lexi "then let me keep her safe." suddenly Lexi gets a sorrowful look through out her face. "be careful. she won't know you, you will be invisible to everyone." all of the sudden Stefan is standing next to Elena, she's crying. she's different. "elena" he touches her shoulder, knowing she feels nothing. as he touches her shoulder her breathes become deep, her breathing becomes raspy. "ste-" she pauses, she can't finish the name, she's clueless, she doesn't remember. he looks down, "why did I make you forget?" he stands up and walks away from her, through out the house nothing and no one is there. "Stefan?" he turns around and sees Jeremy, again. "you can see me?" they stand there in silence, staring at each other, both in curiosity and sorrow. "jer? is that you?" the rasp in her voice is still relevant and there. "yeah." he still keeps his eyes locked on Stefan. "your supposed to be dead." he walks up closer to him in a small whisper so Elena doesn't hear him. "I am, only you can see me." Elena begins to walk slowly down the stairs, wiping away all of her tears before she reaches Jeremy. "who are you talking to?" stefan shakes his head. "she doesn't remember me." suddenly Jeremy turns to Elena. he steadily clears his throat "no one." she fiddles with a picture in her fingers. they stand there in uttered silence. "who is this." she hands a picture over to Jeremy, a picture of her and stefan. -Rachel

chapter 45 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

Stefan's glares over Jeremy's shoulder, looking intently at the picture of Elena and him. "tell her I'm a family friend." Jeremy here's his words, but doesn't say them. instead he just stands there. "Jeremy?" Elena puts her hand on Jeremy's arm. "are you okay?" he folds the picture up and hands it to her. "Just a family friend, it's no one." he hands over the picture and walks away. Elena opens it back up and stares at it. "who are you?" talking to herself, the picture, to Stefan. "I wish you could hear me." he moves her hair behind her ear. not feeling anything, but it meaning so much to him. "don't do it stefan." suddenly Lexi is standing right behind him. "please. bring me back. I'll change, I can be different, I can live a human life with her." she stares at him. "there's one thing I can do, but I don't know.. Stefan its dangerous." he steps closer to her. "what is it." he asks demandingly. not a question, but something that deserves an answer. "I can bring you back, but no one will remember you. not even Damon. I can't promise you Elena will fall in love with you again. I'm giving you this chance Stefan. You can't ruin it. You will be a vampire." before he has the chance to reply, she's gone. Stefan slowly opens his eyes and he lies in his bed. He remembers all that has happened but no one else will. no one will even know him. even if he compels them to remember they will have nothing to remember. each and every memory, every friendship, every love are all wiped away. permanently. -Rachel

chapter 46 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

knock, knock, echoes throughout the whole house. "hello? anyone here?" the voice is familiar. "Damon?" Stefan looks around before he answers. looks around for Damon, any sign of him. what will he think? when he sees Stefan standing in "his" house. Stefan opens the door. "dam- who are you?" Stefan studies her face. "Stefan, Damon's... cousin." she scans him head to toe. looking for anything unusual, after all that's her job. "well, Stefan, I'm Sheriff Forbes. tell damon I stopped by. thank you for your time." soon enough she is gone. "Damon's cousin." he smirks to himself and slowly walks away from the door.- the days soon begins. the sun is rising. and so are all of the lies that are preparing to emerge. he walks through the halls of mystic falls high. everyone giving him the same looks they gave when he first came before. the looks of curiosity, suspense. the glances he gets of people looking at him head to toe: front and back. the guys stand tall and the girls bite their lips. he has yet to see Elena, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt or even rebekah. "hi!" he quickly turns around to see Caroline infront of him. "hi" he replies a slight smiles curls across his lips as Elena walks through the halls. "I'm Caroline, you must be new. I'd know cause I know every-" her voice drifts off as he focuses everything of Elena. her smile is wide, like it should be, like it had always used to be.. "I'm sorry I have to get to the main office, it was nice meeting you." soon enough Caroline is left standing there as he leaves in an instant. he brings his focus back to Elena. the necklace he had given her lies delicately upon her neck. walking closer he focuses in on the little things, her beauty, her lips, her eyes. Elena looks up and sees Stefan. Looking him up and down until she meets his eyes. her feelings are still there, but every memory she has of him as disintegrated into broken pieces. yet, little did she know that in that moment she was falling in love with him all over again. -Rachel  
chapter 47  
STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

he looks down, breaking the eye contact. acting like he never saw her. only a short distance lies in between them before there paths collide. Slowly her body begins fall backwards. taking her hand he lifts her up. "are you okay?" his arm beds and her body is nearly pressed against his. she stares; at his lips, his eyes, their hands. she lets go of his perfect grip on her and keeps looking at him, speechless. "you- your that guy in the picture with me." a smile begins to form across his lips. "I take that as a yes, I'm Stefan." he stands there waiting for a reply but nothing. "I have to go to history." she pushes past him and walks away. slowly she leaves, farther and farther from him "wait," he says, as she turns around. "I think we might have history together." a slight smile soon appears across her lips as well. "I'm Elena." she turns around again, brushing her hair back behind her ear, and walks away. slowly he follows her... to history. history they have, together. -Rachel

chaptwr 48 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

as he follows her into the room everything begins to come back to reality; people staring, familiar faces forgetting. not remembering. It's a fresh start, but no one you love remembers you. he sits down, only few seats away from Elena. just gazing at her: her beauty, her passion, her love. he hears her heart pound faster and faster. "Mr- Salvatore, your new, would you like to enlighten the class with the answer." he looks over, breaking his gaze, he sees Alaric. "1865" he answers. Each person locks there eyes onto him. he hears the whispers about him. none of them matter, no of them except elenas. "he's different, Bonnie. he was - staring t me." Bonnie laughs silently, "maybe it was gazing?" Elenas lips curl but it quickly fades. "it was creepy!" she whispers sharply. "maybe, or it was-romantic?" as she slightly smiles at the thought. the bell rings and he can no longer hear her. as he walks out Bonnie stops him. "Stefan?" she touches his wrist, she's genuine: curious. "you're supposed to be dead." -Rachel

chapter 49STEFAN'S TRIANGLE  
he stares into her deep brown eyes. hoping she knows. knowing he has one person who remembers him. "Stefan." he focuses back on her words. "I was." he removes his wrist from  
her grip and begins to walk away. "How!" she yells from distance. she demands an answer, one that he can't explain. "meet me later. I'll explain then." within the moment he sees Elena again. focusing on her words, her smile, her laugh. he sees nothing else but her Beauty. he hear nothing else besides the gentleness of her voice. as soon as she looks towards him, he's gone. "I'll be right back." she says matt, as she walks away looking for Stefan. searching high and low for that mysterious man she met today, the one who cared, the one she has a past with, the undeniable history. "you might want to stop running into me." a voice behind her says as he hands over her books "im sorry I was looking for -" she lifts her head to see Stefan standing right there "you." she slightly grins "there's this um... party tonight at the grill. do you wanna come?" everything is like it used to be. replaying there love story just in a different way. why can't she remember, why can't anyone remember. he doesn't want a life like the one he is now forced to lead. he wants to be the man she fell in love with the first time. the man who swept her off her feet. the one who saved her life. "yeah." her bright smile gleams through the hall as her brown eyes do the same. she walks away from him. just waiting to fall in love, like she already, unknowingly, has-rachel

chapter 50 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE  
days,hours and seconds pass as Elena Stefan grow fonder and fonder of each memories,creating new ones,as he remembers the past ones. one day as they see eachother she stares at him"something about you... "she smiles and doesn't finish her 's not important she begins to ,with in a whisp of a second,she screams grabbing her restlessly to the floor. with in moments she's knocked out breath is steady and her eyes out the beautiful sparks of life gleaming through her them. he sits down next to her,stroking his fingers through her soft brown for a response from begin to trickle slightly from his eyes as nothing happens.'she's not dead' constantly runs through his enough,everything is you hear is the soft sound of creeking a flicker of light outside every so stares down at with her eyes closed their constant deep gaze is hand is now enlocked with hers. he worries for her,as he comes up with ideas of what to she can hear him?.everyone he loves always disappears,Elena can' wont stand by and watch her leave this world before his eyes like everyone else he's 's her guardian angel,not the other his mind,he thinks of their future;if they'd have children,if they were human,maybe even of they would back to the past to when they first met.'I'm Elena-'her voice replays soundly in his head.4 children he 's what he wants,they would have Elena's hair,his hair. "3 girls and a boy Elena.. they'd all resemble you.-"he leans into her,wishing for her voice to respond but it still is silent."if you can hear me,I want you to know that our history is more than it seems.I love you Elena."more silence floods over the room. his hand is still entangled with Elena's chest pops up, and the silence breaks as she gasps for gaze is captured into Stefan's."help me-air- Damon, air."-Rachel

CHAPTER 51 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE  
He stares at her; trying to calm her down. He runs his hands delicately through her hair. Her breath soon becomes steady, and everything begins to come into place "Damon," she stares up at Stefan. Focusing on all of his features. Trying to make out the resemblance to Damon. To see how Stefan is Damon in her own eyes. "No, Elena." He cuts her off. Not wanting to here anymore. Not wanting to believe she still forgets. She stares up at him. Their gaze is locked on one another's, her eyes show worry, sadness. As every memory rushes back to her; Faces, feelings, memories. Stefan's study's her feelings. Forcing himself to feel the same because they are one. "Stefan..." A tear falls from her eyes and she lets herself into his arms. His warmth, it's as if they went back in time to when it was all normal, when she only had to focus on being held in Stefan's arms with the warmth surrounding her heart when that occurred. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She keeps repeating as she softly whimpers in his grasp. "You have nothing to be sorry for." For a while after he speaks his words they sit there in a period of silence. Hanging onto the moment as if it is to drift away into a distant memory at any given second. She slowly pulls away. elenas soft whimper is now faintly heard, and all her memories are all intact. "I love you, so much, Stefan," she stops, questioning her next words."But after this. After all of this. Stefan, you died and made me forget you so I could live the live you thought I should deserve. We live the lives we think we deserve, Stefan."They both begin to realize the truth of what's about to be said, what's about to be heard... What's about to be felt."We don't deserve each other, Stefan. We would die for one another. That's love, I know that, but I can't live in a life where everyone I love is always in danger. We don't deserve that life, and neither do they."She wipes always the final tear from her eye as she walks away from him, as her touch slowly lingers away from his feeling. -Rachel

CHAPTER 52 STEFAN'S TRIANGLE  
He sits in the old wooden chair next to his bed, feeling the touch of her hand linger away. "Elena!" His voice is faint as he yells her name, but strong with the love he carries into it. He opens the door- as her car engine begins to roar. She drives away, yet right after he jumps Infront of the black BMW. "DAMMIT STEFAN!" She slams on the breaks and jumps out of the car. "What the hell Stefan! You could have killed me! I could have hit you!" He walks up closer to her "I'm not losing you again." She takes a deep breath. "Stefan- we- I... Your supposed to be dead, im supposed to be a vampire. Everyone I love has been hurt! Because of us!" He steps closer to her. "Don't you get it Elena? I love you." She places her hand on his arm, "Stefan, it's over, you know it has to be over!" Tears begin to fall from her face as he places his hands on her tears, wiping them away. "No, Elena." He slides his hands down her arms, her body, and into her hands. Entangling them together. "Please, stop;" he holds her hands tight, not letting go, not letting her let go. "We live the lives we think we deserve ,Stefan. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you." Her hand is finally released from his grip. "I'll decide that Elena, not you." He pulls her into arms. The strength in his heart, the love he feels for her, every ounce is felt between both of them. It's shared between two hearts. It can't be split in half, only conjoined to be a stronger love than ever before. "You deserve me. We deserve the love that makes us feel alive. With you I forget what I am, I'm alive." Slowly yet passionately they kiss. It's a kiss that is as strong as the love they share. For the first time in what feels like a thousand years. They've kissed. They are alive. -Rachel

Chapter 53STEFAN'S TRIANGLE  
"Stef-" she pulls herself away from his touch, only to be reeled back into it. Their love is passionate. It always has been. Through every bit of confusion and worry they have been passionate. She raps her arms around his neck, running her hands delicately through his hair. Wanting to go further, wanting him to lift her up from her feet and take her away, Take her away from this hell in which every love she's had has died in more ways than one. He touches the tip of his finger to her lip. Her eyes drop Down to his lips, as do his to hers. With in moments he carries her up the steps, clothing by clothing lying on the floor behind them. Elena unwraps her arms from his neck and begins to pull away."we can't do this-" she manages to slip the words out of her mouth, trying to stop herself from going any further than they already have. "We can't keep -" he kisses down her neck, stalling her from saying more. "Stefan.." She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him up, sliding out beneath him. "Stop." He touches her hand, keeping her from getting up, from leaving. "Don't keep running." She inhales deeply, "I'm not running." She says as if trying to convince herself. "I don't know anymore Stefan. Neither of us can forget what happened with dam and Katherine. We can't rewrite it." She finally exhales, not realizing she's been talking on thin air. "We keep trying to forget it, Stefan, I can't do that anymore. I can't do this.. Anymore. I don't know what I want. I don't think you do either." She fills her shirt over her head as he starts to stand up. "I want you." Laying his hand upon her cheek, she backs away. "I don't believe that." She begins to walk away from him, and he follows after her. "Elena! Wait. Trust me on this!" Opening the door, she turns around for one last look and only a few more words. "Trust is earned, Stefan. I can't just hand it over-" as she closes the door behind her; she whispers beneath her breath. "I don't trust you anymore." Vaguely enough to hear. -Rachel

chapter54STEFAN'S TRIANGLE

She leaves Stefan standing there. Alone in silence, tears begin to stream down his face, but quickly disappear when he hears a voice. "Looks like I ended up winning either way." He turns around, looking everywhere in his sight yet still sees nothing. She slowly starts to walk down his stair case, entrancing boldly, as she always has. "Katherine." Stefan says sharply. "Why are you here." Her fingers run across the crystal tops of the wine bottles that are still half fool, except Damon's bourbon,of course. "Well I over heard your little argument with Elena, and decided that you might need some company, after all I trust you." The clicking of her tall stiletto heels come to a halt right Infront of Stefan. "Well you haven't won, Elena might not trust me, but my heart still belongs to her. I trust her with it. However I don't trust you." He shoves right past her and grabs one of the drinks from the liquor set. "Of course you trust me. If you didn't, you wouldn't let me be here. With you. Alone. We have forever Stefan. We might as well start to make the best of it." She dabbles her fingers on his chest. "Don't touch me." He pushes her hand off him, but as he does that, she entangles her hand in his. "You can't get away just like that Stefan." She pulls him in and kisses him. As Stefan tries to push away, he can't, the strength in her heart pulls him in closer than he has ever been to her, maybe even to Elena. Soon enough he gives up, and falls passionately into the kiss. With in moments neither of them have separated from each others grip of the mind heart and soul. The image of them begins to fade out until everything in tr world is black. Suddenly Elena's eyes darted brown in her eye has become dry, solid. The light they once carried is gone as the words in her mind replay "he will never belong to you." I'm the echo of Katherine's voice. With in seconds her eyes begin to shut and the light that once was has begun to fade into the dullness of the previous dark-Rachel

Chapter 55STEFAN'S TRIANGLE -PART 1/2

fading deeply back to the black of light, back to the darkest parts of her heart, everything becomes true. it's as her whole life had been just a dream that she never woke up from. A dream that she was forever condemned to. "Elena," a voice whispered softly beside her. She soon feels a kiss upon her neck and tight arms wrapped warmly around her body. They make her feel safe. They make her feel like everything is the same, as if nothing has gone wrong. With in the embrace she is entangled in passion and love given to her by this one voice. The man. Behind her. As she turns her head to look over there is no body there, but the arms still felt around her, the voice still whispering in her ear. "Are you confused Elena?" Katherine's voice comes from one of the many whispers she hears, over powering them all. "You see when you told me you wanted to fight for Stefan, I laughed, but you actually put up quite a fight. When he came to see you before we left for New Orleans I was quite skeptical as you'd imagine, but I used that opportunity for my own personal lead in this fight." Elena begins to sit up. The embrace has disappears along with every voice but Katherine's. "what did you do to me Katherine." Suddenly Elena's eyes dart open, passing through darkness, light, happiness until suddenly she is over looking her weeping family. "Where am I? Jeremy! Stefan! Answer me!" Everyone remains in each others embrace. Weeping over a grave only they can see. "Take a look for yourself." Elena begins to walk over. Pushing her way through, un noticed, until she comes upon the grave. {Elena Gilbert 1993-2013- loving daughter, friend and sister.}

chapter 55 STEFANS TRIANGLE part 2/2  
"what did you do to me!" She falls half heartily to the ground. "You died two days ago Elena. You died when Stefan gave you human blood to become a vampire. You've been living a dream worth months of love that was fake. Love Stefan or Damon NEVER gave you." Katherine is no where in sight. Only her voice is heard through out the crisp of the day lighten air. "What did you have to do with ANY OF THAT!" Her anger engulfs in her. "It wasn't just human blood, Elena. It was vervain as well, but you see when your in transition. Vervain is a killer. Not a weakener." Her voice disappears and everyone but jeremy has left the grave, with stefan standing hidden far behind. "elena... you promised me that i would never be alone. you said no matter what you are always here. its your fault mom and dad are died 4 years ago, and it was your fault I was alone. Everyone in my life who has died was because of you. But in the end I only needed you. Family. That's gone forever now. I don't have anyone. You said you never had anyone but you lied again. You always had me, but you denied me. You only needed Stefan. That was enough to push me aside. I hate you. You left me to suffer,/ Elena. You didn't say bye. You didn't say I love you. I love you..." As he walks away those worlds run through the air with the wind. Tears stream down her face as Stefan appears. He says nothing because nothing needs to be said. She feels the beat of his heart. The passion and love it held but the broken darkness it has become. His eyes fill with sorrow and that man that once filled every dark hole in the women he loves heart, has now lost the woman who had done the same for him. Suddenly Elena's body begins to wisp away in ashes high above her heart left for stefan is invisible infront of his eyes. the compassion it held for him only has dissapeard along with her. leaving only a lump of gone yet not forgotten love. Everyone she has ever felt in her heart is left dying of eternal pain stricken into the center if theirs. -Rachel

chapter 56 STEFANS TRIANGLE

"Stefan?" A voice similar to Elena's echoes in through Stefan's mind. "Elena-" he looks around but sees no spec of her in sight. Finally he sits down and stares at his journal. Elena's right next his. "I will see him again." He murmurs below his breath, memorizing each inch of word she has written with her hand, into that diary. He runs his thumb across the 'E' inscribed onto her diary. Pushing it away he opens his up and begins to write.

"I look back and see darkness and pain. Blaming myself for every death I have seen in my years of living. I loved her. She brought light into the places I needed it most. She healed the darkest part of me and never let me fall. I blame myself for her death. I left Jeremy with no one. Everyone with no one." He stops writing. Nothing freely comes to his mind anymore as every moment with Elena ,every feeling he has for her, no amount of words can describe it. "Stefan..." His eyes come up and he looks around. He hears her voice, Elena's. suddenly everything becomes quite again, and every piece of him is replaced with sadness and despair.

chapter 57 STEFANS TRIANGLE  
"Oh Stefan, you look so lonely." Katherine appears in the corner of his eye- walking closer to him. "You did this, didn't you?" She looks at him with innocence. "Elena death, as tragic as it is, wasnt my fault. You should have just left her alone. Out off all this, but you found me again. You couldn't lose me again could you? So you found Elena and never left her sight. You became yet another lost puppy. The saddest thing is, that maybe if you wouldn't have left me she could be here, right now." Stefan lifts his eyes and looks at Katherine. He grasps his hands around her neck and pushes her against the wall. "I'll like if is my fault, but leaving you that night was one of the best choices I ever made. Elena was the woman you never could be. She was love. She held my heart in her hand and even on her death bed ,never let it break. Stop putting things in my head and trying to get me to love you. I don't love you. I won't love you. I will never stop loving Elena to start loving you." Her eyes open wide as air becomes minimum. "I'm never- giving up." Katherine murmurs tightly beneath her breath. He lets her go and Katherine falls. "Then your wasting your time." He turns his back to her and walks away from her. Lying so desperately on the ground. A shadow walks behind Stefan. "I will never break it." He turns around as he hears the voice to those words. Suddenly the shadow disappears, along with Katherine.


	2. Chapter 58

His arms tightly grasp the warm, _gentle _body next to him. Inhaling with every kiss. slowly but steadily Stefan moves his hands down her back as he lies chest on chest a-top her. He stares deep inttheir deep glistening brown eyes- still unable to make out a face, unable to distinguish the woman between Elena or Katherine. The woman behind the eyes soon becomes snitching but a memory as her bare legs wrap around his waist. Thrusting every bone in their bodies together, he kisses down her own. Her lips press against his with a bewildered passion, and within that moment, it's Elena.

* * *

Her face becomes clear and her body becomes more of a drug to his mind, the warmth he felt when their bodies were interwhined with one another's had finally become relavent again got the first time in months.

"Hold me." Elena whispers seductively, but passionately into his ear.

Her lips skim across his, inching down his body and chest. He wraps his arms around her, responding to her whisper with a quick action. As her lips inch down his body further and further.. He stops her before she clan go anymore. He turns her body over so he is pressed on top of her with her legs firmly wrapped around him. Stefan's hand slides down the figure of her body, slipping his hand to undo every hook and slide down every access clothing left on her body. elena places her hands on his back, slowly doing the same until they are both left unclothed in eachother embrace.

"I love you, Stefan." she murmurs between each raspy breath lets out.

Those 3 words are enough to make him hold her tighter and let out more of the desire each of them have been craving from eachother. His lips trail down her body, further and further. Expanding every last desire She has for him and he has for her. As he travels back up her body, their lips finally meet. The passion intensifies and the love becomes more real.

* * *

_the more real it gets, the more reality begins to set in and what felt real starts to fade away. _Stefan's eyes dart to see the start of the new day. Turning his head he sees nothing but the wisp if light of where Elena previously laid as he caressed her figure In the moonlight night.


	3. Chapter 59

STEFANS POINT OF VIEW

* * *

As i look over to where Elena laid all i can think about was how amazing it felt to hold her in my arms again, to feel her touch flow through me like she has been with me my whole liFe. I lean onto my back as my eyes slowly begin to shut back into deep sleep, my hand softly sits on the spot Elena's body used to be.

* * *

Soon the world becomes black, slowly fading back into the fake reality that I was dreamung of before. Her lips depart from my neck, looking down, her body has changed- i no longer lay on top of that beautiful girl whom I've finally re connected with, but the girl who made me lose her in the first place. _Katherine. _

"Where's Elena!" i demand from her. Trying to escape the grip of her bare legs, tightly wrapped around me waist.

"Gone. Probably back with Damon." Katherine smirks , inching my body closer and closer to hers, as I try to escape her grasp. "Don't avoid me, Stefan. It's a dream, you can do whatever you want, whoever you want, and with no cost. It's just me," she thrusts my bare body into hers, "and you."

i stare deeply at her, contemplating what she has just said. Thinking about Elena, and what I had just experienced and relived with her. My mind dashes back to Katherine. The un explained, confusing love that engulfs me, the love I deny, the love I forget is there- burying it deep with in me until it resurfaces stronger and stronger than it was the before.

Taking her body into my hands I let myself go. I allow myself to tak the risk of this dangerous love. I kiss her, starting at her perfect lips, as they mold perfectly to fit mine. I move my way down from her neck. My hands slide down her, letting lose each garment still attached to her. My hand presses against her thighthat is tightly wrapped around me, thrusting in the motion for more.

More what? Love.

I kiss down and down her body- she doesn't stop me as Elena did, she lets me go until i find myself stopping, which is unlikely for me to do. I've been down this path with her before. I know what I want from her and I know what she wants from me.

* * *

She pulls me in deeper and deeper, pressing her body into mine. She flips on top of me. Her lips move across me, never ending.

Suddenly, again, the figure changes. It's elena. She straddles her legs on top of me and doesn't resTrain herself. Kissing down my body. Looking up its Katherine again. Flashing from woman to woman, my eyes suddenly dart open wide. Leaving both girls, leaving the whole dream all together.


	4. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

STEFANS POV

* * *

STEFANS TRIANGLE CHAPTER 60

Looking out the window all you see is the sun shining through, clouds here and there and birds singing a song. Any song, their song. _Either a song of love or heartbreak. Tragedy or happiness. Their songs depict our lives, human or vampire. Sitting her all I think about is a life, a real one not an infinite one. One where I can grow old and enjoy a family, raise them right and just, happy and free. Safe and sound. With out any chance of death until they are old, or with me being able to restrain my addiction to blood._

The beating of the birds heart, the blood pushing it to beat rapidly more and more over powers the song it sings. That's how it would feel with Elena, her pulse would sometimes become to much. I wanted to be able to feed from her, maybe I would think to myself

_~one taste will set me free. I will be fine, I won't hurt her.~_

In the end it's my fault she's gone. I didn't even have to drink from her to make that happen. Sometimes her voice sounds through my head or while I sleep I caress her soundly. _I think of the moments we shared and the mistakes we over came. The mistakes we never got to fix. _

"It's sad, don't you think? To lose the people we never got to say bye too?" Katherine stands in the doorway waiting for me to react, to say something. Say something I am not able to say or think.

"Sadness is an emotion that can be turned off you know?" She walks closer "and then, maybe you let go of every emotion. Have fun. Enjoy the taste of blood. Be with someone with out guilt. Have no guilt.."

As I begin to rise, what she says starts to rush through my mind. All of the emotions that I feel, everything that I want gone I can get rid of. Just the flip of a switch and if feel nothing.

"No." I command, "you can take Elenas humanity away from me but you can't take mine either."

She stands tall Infront of me, trying to think of words to say. Trying to think of a way for me to believe her and to let myself go, _let my humanity go. _

Just seconds ago all I was thinking about was humanity; a family, a life, to grow old and to die. To have the options that everyone should be able to chose, but now I think about being what I am. A vampire. Killing and not feeling, enjoying the blood coarse through out my body. It's _exhilarating_.

"Don't tell me you aren't thinking about it? Being a ripper? Feeling free and feeling the blood run through you? Turn it off Stefan, come feel what it's like," she places her hand on my bare chest, moving her lips and body closer to mine. As if we are about to kiss. "To be what you are, a vampire."

Her lips whisper into mine as they gently brush against them. The veins in my eyes begin to pop, I try and fight every last urge. My mind tells me to turn it off, to let go and not feel. I want to. I think I want to.

"Stop fighting, Stefan. Let. Go."

She pushes me against the wall, forcing every last bit of my regret more and more until finally its all off. Leaving every last part of My humanity,

_gone_.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 61

A piercing grin appears along Katherine's face as she sees the light in my eyes turn to darkness, The love in my heart turn to stone and the feelings in my mind evaporate into thin air.

I feel free. I think, to do what I want with out the guilt of myself or anyone near me interrupting my desires. My desires to feed, to kill and to enjoy. My life is different than it used to be, I think of Elena and all I think about is our sex, the physical attraction because that's all any of it is now. I don't have to worry about the heart break or the pain along with it.

"It feels good doesn't it? To be able to do anything you want. With out any attachment." She slowly makes her stride towards me.

"I think you've forgotten I've been this way before." i place my hands on her; by the waist. "But i still know when something looks like a mistake." As he body begins to press into mine a take a step past her. Moving away from what was once a love of mine.  
Love.  
A painful word filled with joy a misery. Why would anyone want to feel that? Feel the neglect. Life alone, life emotionless is better than any life one person could ever ask for. I can go and feed with out the death of the person taunting me. I can rip a person. Limb from limb, with out remorse or regret. Without someone trying to bring me back, this time.

"hmm, tougher, meaner. Sexy." She lets the words hang there, waiting for me to turn around and push onto the bed. Yet, as much as emotionless sex is amazing, I can't.  
"I know what you want, Stefan. I can't give it to you. As long as you give me this one thing. You know you want to. Come and push me down, rip my every shred of clothing off. It won't mean anything. It will just.." She touches down my back "feel good."

Grabbing her hand as quickly as she placed it there I turn around "I don't feel anymore." Walking away I don't look back. I just move forward. In search of food, in search of blood, in search for my next victim.


End file.
